Harrassing Judy
by feli3
Summary: Judy is harrassed by a fellow cop who tries to set her up during an undercover investigation. Tom and Judy romance also featured.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the Proposition

Judy walked into the locker room at the Jump Street Chapel after coming back from a huge prostitution ring bust. Her undercover work nabbed 3 major ring leaders and rescued 15 underage girls out of the world of child pornography. It was a most gratifying day to know that those dirt bags would not be hurting little girls any more.

Marcus Pitt, another detective on the force walked in the locker room behind Judy. Marcus at time could be a real jerk. He often tried to hit on his fellow female coworkers. If they didn't respond to his advances he then would make lewd comments about them. He had a short temper at times and wasn't much to look at, although he considered himself highly attractive because of his nice physique. Most of the time, Judy ignored his unwanted advances. On a rare occasion he could be nice but then his competitive male ego would kick in and his attitude would change with him. Judy surmised he couldn't help himself overcompensating for not being well appreciated by the ladies around him. His ego couldn't handle the rejection that was often presented to him. He thought that a great body entitled him to act any kind of way towards women.  
Judy was glad he usually didn't say anything to her most of the time. He would usually mess with blondes or redheads, his preferred type. On the rare occasion like this one he would have to make a comment about the way she looked.

She had just come into the locker room to get her clothes to change from the hooker outfit she was wearing from the prostitution case she worked earlier today. Her skirt was a mini black with fish hook panty hose. She wore a pink tank top and black leather jacket. She was glad to drop this act as soon as she could. It was of course a tight fit that showed off her long legs and great curves.

"Hi, Judy" Mark said seductively as she grabs her jeans and t-shirt out of her locker. "Congratulations on your case! You did a great job!"

"Thanks Marcus!" she replied with a coy smile.

"Oh Judy," Marcus said, coming closer to her. "How about you, I, and that outfit celebrate tonight with our own shown at my place?" He winked his eyes at Judy as she contemplated for one second his offer.

"Not interested, Marcus. I have better things to do tonight." She slammed her locker door shut and locked it. Then tried to walk away but Marcus grabbed her arm to keep her near. He proceeded to put his around her waist.

"I could make it worth your while. Hook up with me and I could take you places, get you preferential treat around her, you know I can pull many strings." Judy knew that Marcus had pull around the force. He was a couple of years her senior but he was also the city councilman Henry Pitt's son and he wasn't afraid to let everyone know it. He was reassigned to Jump Street Chapel after a scandal at headquarters involving another officer. The details were never fully disclosed but it was rumored that he had an affair with another officer's wife. When the officer found out about it he beat up his wife almost killing her. Sanchez attacked Marcus at the precinct that same day. He pulled his gun on Marcus who denied the allegations. No shot were fire. Marvin Sanchez was talked down by his partner and he quietly handed over the gun. March denied that he touched the man's wife but rumor suggest otherwise. The wife wouldn't talk and ended up killing herself a week later after getting out of the hospital. Sanchez was put on suicide watch, suspended from the force and allowed to enter a treatment center for psychological evaluation and treatment.

Marcus was given desk duty at Jump Street until things settled down at headquarters six months ago. Judy didn't like Marcus and his egotism. His exploits were well know among elite circles in the city. Not to mention he bragged about several dates recently at Jump Street with the office secretaries and other personnel on staff. Judy didn't think nay one would like him but his own kind.

She hated the smug looks on his face and the fact that he was still holding on to her after she had politely told him to let go. She twisted out of his arm. "Marcus get lost and get your hands off of me." Judy pushed his hands away from her grabbing hold of her clothes still to move past him to the ladies room.

"You know you want me, Judy. I can see it in your eyes every time we cross paths."

"What my eyes are seeing make my stomach want to puke when we cross paths. Keep your hands off of me." She shoved pass him. Marcus was not a please guy. He had never been good at taking rejection.

"I can make it worth your while Judy or I can make it difficult for you." He said in a menacing tone. "Why, don't you think about it! I know how tense it can be to work around her. You're well respected Judy but that can easily change." He said as he traced the top of her tank. "And if you think they would believe you, think again!" he whispered as close enough for her to hear.

By now, Judy was appalled by his actions. He was abrupt, rude, arrogant and irritating to boot. He was actually harassing her, threatening her to go out with him. She wasn't going to be intimated by his words or his presence. She had dealt with guys such as him for many years since being a cop. Judy had always worked hard in her career. Her pretty looks were an asset to the job but that didn't make her a good detective. She had gone to college for 4 years then went to the academy and was working on an advance degree in her spare time. She was appalled at his proposition. She wasn't going to be intimidated by him. "Marcus," Judy said as sweet as could muster, sicken by the fact she was still dealing with him. "Take this and shove it in a place where the sun doesn't shine." She kneed him in the groin and took his hand twisted it to break free from his hold and him blocking her from moving away. Marcus was by far bigger than Judy towering over her a foot higher than she. However he hadn't expected her to hit in the groin. He grimaced in pain as she walked away from him and into Tom Hanson.

Judy hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings. She knew she just wanted to escape away from Marcus. He walked in witnessing Judy an angry Judy Hoffs and a kneeling Marcus Pitt. Marcus gathered himself, storming off with a menacing look Judy's and Tom's direction.

Judy bumped into Tom as she had walked off from Marcus not realizing that it was Tom she had bumped into until she heard his voice. "Hi, Jude." He often called her that instead of Judy. In one hand, she was still holding her clothes when she looked up at Tom. She let go of her anger and smile in relief.

"Hi, Tom." He inadvertently put his hand around her waist to balance her and calmed her frazzled look. "You okay?" He asked, his eyes showing concerned. He didn't like Marcus and could tell by the way he was bending over in pain that Judy must have hit him pretty good. "What did he do?" Tom asked.

"Being his usual jerk self. I can't stand him." She mumbled with scorn in her eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" Tom asked as looked back to the door where Marcus went through moments ago.

" No," she replied, "I can handle myself, thank you."

"I know that, Jude, but Marcus is dangerous. He shouldn't even be here let alone a cop."

"He is just a creep. I am fine. He just tried to get me to go out with him and wouldn't take no for an answer until I should him that I meant no. I don't date jerks. Besides I don't get involve with co-workers. Too risky too complicated."

Tom smiled as he looked at Judy. They had often flirted harmlessly over the course of the two years since he'd come to Jump Street. Judy Hoff was a hot officer, not only did she have a great look, she had a beautiful personality, a stunning smile, and a great mind. He always felt at ease with her, comfortable talking with her. She had a calming presence about her even when she was mad.

Tom decided to press his luck, " Judy lets go out tonight you and I." Judy hadn't expected Tom to say that. Where was this coming from. All of a sudden she's noticed today. Is it the outfit making men lose their minds today or is it the victory she had out in the field today? I'd better go change quickly Judy thought as she contemplated the second offer of the day.

"Um, Tom--" Judy started to say. Tom cut her off before she had a chance to finish.

"Its just as friends, Judy. Lets celebrate your big bust- I mean case." His words came out awkward he knew as soon as he said them. It didn't help that he was staring and admiring the way she filled out her outfit just perfectly. He continued to say, "You did just break one of the biggest cases we've had this year. The elementary prostitution ring with at teacher photographing little girls and boys for pleasure (nude photos)." He quickly added, "Doug and Ioki will probably join us for some beer at Jack Bar and Grill."

Why not? Judy thought. It's not a date, just Tom, Doug, and Ioki among my best friends. We hang out all the time. However, Judy looked into Tom's eyes and could see something more. She smiled and dismissed the notion that something more was between them. Just friends! That's all!

"Yeah, sure, wait for me while I change into normal clothes."

"Cool Jude, I'll fill Doug and Harry in our plans to meet at the bar. He had forgotten that he his hand had been on Judy the entire conversation. Apparently so did Judy. She kindly removed herself from his grasp and went to change clothes in the ladies room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Date

Friday night. 6 pm.

Doug, Tom, Harry, and Judy made their way to Jack's Bar and Grill on 23rd and Main Street. It was happy hour and crowded. Jack's Bar and Grill where most of the single cops went to unwind. It was Doug and Tom's favorite place to pick up women. They use to come here more often but now Doug was dating Dorothy- the relationship from hell as he called it. He had taken Dorothy back because of a promised he made long ago to her. They lived together more as roommates than lovers. She was loud, bitched and complained all of the time that he needed to grow up. She even complained about him going out with his co-workers to celebrate Judy's case. She wanted him home with her so he could listen to her complain about his immaturity. Not tonight Doug thought as he down his first beer.

The worst part about their relationship was that he did still love her even with them not having sex. They use to before she walked out of his life two years ago with another guy. He had forgiven her but the relationship was rocky at best. They fought over the little things. However, he put up with it because deep down he knew that she cared about him and he still loved her. Sometimes it was just hard to let go.

Harry, on the other hand was dating a girl named Rachel. She was shy, sweet and sensitive. She was a natural brunette with a good sensor of humor but with a quiet personality much like Harry. They got along well. Harry often spoke highly of her and only agreed to come tonight because he knew Rachel would be working late at the newspaper tonight.

Rachel was editor for the local newspaper. It often required late nights when there were many stories breaking headlines as it did today. Judy's case was one of them. Although Judy and the other undercover cops were not interviewed to keep the Jump Street program from exposure, the arrest of the prostitution ring involving teachers was the featured piece. Over one million dollars was confiscated, photos and tapes reportedly to be worth another million were also seized in the bust. Pictures of the three main ring leaders would be on the front page by five in the morning. Thoughts of Rachel pulling in a long night at the office had Harry a little down but not depressed. He knew they would get together before midnight if all goes well.

Tom didn't have a girlfriend at the moment. After the death of Amy, he had shied away from dating preferring to put his energy into his work and hobby. It wasn't that he couldn't get a date. He was just shy about the whole process. He had lost part of his sanity when she died.

And then there was Judy. He eyed her across the table where Doug and Harry were listening to her soft sweet voice talk about the case that she had been on. Tom smiled as took notice of how good Judy looked tonight. She was wearing a low cut white sweater that fit to her form. The jeans were black and tight. Her laugh was infectious as he watched her laughing at another of Penhall's jokes. She had that calming presence about her that allowed you to relax too.

When he had lost Amy, she was there for him trying to help him cope. He hadn't been that nice to her. He'd scared her with his antics but she remained steadfast and a true friend. She had come over to try to take his mind off the situation. For a while it worked, they had fallen asleep watching some old Charlie Chaplin movies. When he woke up he went ballistic trying to find the tape of Amy's death. She had put it in her purse trying to break his habit of watching it over and over again. But he demanded she give it back to him. She complied with regret mixed with tears in her eyes. She had told him that she was scared for him, that she didn't know what to do, and that he had to stop this insanity.

Tom shook his head dissipating those bad members. He didn't want to bring up the past not tonight. Again he looked across at Judy. This time she looked back at him and smiled. Her smile could brighten anyone's day. Tom was realizing that he was perhaps falling for Judy Hoffs. It not like he hadn't flirted with her on more than one occasion. Hell who wouldn't want to flirt with Judy. Doug often teased her about her being good looking though it never reached the point of vulgarity. He just admired from a distance. We all admire her. She is hot. She flirted backed with him and the rest of guys. That was just Judy's way of being Judy. He admired her from a far, sometimes kissing her on the cheek but never contemplated taking thing any farther than that until now.

She had often expressed that she didn't date co-workers. Doug had tried once even gotten as far as kissing her. He had spilled that little piece of information one night when they were drunk at his place. Marcus Pitt, that scum had tried today and once before to win the affections of Judy but Judy doesn't like men like that. He didn't know her type that well but he knew it wasn't Marcus.

This line of this thinking left he wondering. Was he her type? He would like to think so. _I know there is chemistry there but is it enough to make her break her rule of not dating co-workers. I am sure if we had met under different circumstances perhaps we would have lovers at one time. Am I willing to risk our friendship for some thing more? Would she be willing?_

Tom sat there with his three friends drinking, laughing, and having a good time telling jokes, listening to Doug's story of military school in Western Montreal- an upscale suburban neighborhood high school. Tom watched Judy laugh again as Doug made faces abut the military school rules.

"Doug, that's horrible! They wouldn't let you go to the bathroom at Reveille. So you peed right there."

"Yeah it was bad I told them I had to go!"

"So what did they do to you?"

"They made me wear adult diapers for a whole week" How humiliating. I am so glad to be out of the nut house. They called me Diaper Doug for a week."

"Only crazy shit like that happens to you, Penhall." Harry said as he finished his second round of beer. It was almost 8 pm. They had been at the bar for two hours. Harry was the first one to call it a night anxious to stop by Rachel's work to see how she was doing. Maybe he could get her to take a break and have dinner with him.

"Judy, congratulations to you on your big case! Even though you won't be mentioned in the paper you deserve all the credit." He kissed Judy on the cheek and told everyone, "I am out of here guys. I am going to see if I can get Rachel to come to dinner with me. Thanks for the beer man," Ioki patted Tom and Doug on the back and then walked out of the bar.

Judy smiled thanking him for the wonderful compliment. Doug was the next to leave. He knew that if he stayed out much longer Dorothy would gripe about it and he didn't want to hear it. He knew she had dinner waiting for him. "I had fun guys take it easy and congrats Judy. You are always one fine lady cop." Doug reached out his hand and took Judy's hand to kiss it. "You know if I didn't have Dorothy I would still try to chase after you," Penhall mouth surprising, Judy with his words and annoying Tom at the same time. He hi-five Hanson and left the bar.

"So it's just you and me" Judy said.

"Yeah," Tom said. "Just you and me I like it this way." He smiled that brilliant sexy cool smile of his showing his dimple.

_Judy's thoughts- Was he flirting with me again? She smiled nervously. Why am I nervous its' just Tom Hanson, a friend a co-worker. You are nervous because you like him she scolds herself. She tried to play off her nervousness. _"So what do you want to do, the night is still young-"

He thought she would never ask. Glad she did. It was time for him to make his move. Tom had always secretly had an interest in Judy. He wanted to know what it felt like to really kiss her. Doug had that pleasure now he wanted it too but more.

She was secretly hoping that he would call it a night that he was tired but at last that didn't happen. She didn't really want the night to end. It was just getting started.

"Let's grab a bite to eat," he suggested. "But let's get out of here."

"Okay, where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Your place. I'll cook for you." He said with a soft smile. It was a bold move one she hadn't expected Tom to make but one she wasn't about turn down.

"Okay, let me go to the ladies room and I'll be ready." She grabbed her purse and walked to the restroom. On her way out she ran in to Marcus Pitt.

"Judy-" Marcus stated with irritation in his voice. He had seen Judy with Tom at the table a few minutes ago. He remembered how she had humiliated him earlier today even though no one was really around to see it. His ego was bruised and he was not going to let her get away with that.

Judy cringed when she heard her name called. She turned slightly even though she knew the voice without having to see the face. He said with a sneer. "Payback is coming bitch and walked off." Judy stood there shocked as he had thrown red wine on her white sweater.

"That bastard," she mumbled in disgust. She headed back to the table were Tom was just finishing off his last beer and paying the bill. She had done nothing to deserve this kind of treatment from that jerk. He came on to her. She told him no politely the first time but he just didn't get it. You don't put your hands on Judy Hoff without her permission.

When Tom found Judy he could tell she was very pissed off. "What happened?" She came up to the table, took one the napkins dabbed it with water and tried to get out some of the stain that was setting in.

"I ran into Marcus at the restroom. That son of bitch threw red wine on me. He's still pissed off about what happened in the locker room this afternoon. I guest we are even now." Judy tried unsuccessfully to get the stain from becoming worst. "Lets get out of here." She commented and started to go.

Tom grabbed her hand and said, "Let me go talk to that jerk. He had no right to do this to you, Judy." He started to move to find Marcus. She stopped him.

"No Tom, this is my fight and its over. Let's go. He is just an insecure jerk who thinks all women should bow down and worship him. He can't push over Judy Hoffs. She said all of this in her toughest voice she could muster at the time. She could handle this herself Tom knew that but he wanted to protect her. He felt like he needed to protect her. He was torn in two.

"Tom," Judy said again grabbing his arm forcing him to follow her. "My fight and it is over." Okay, he said softly as they walked out together from Jack's Bar and Grill.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – That Night

Tom followed Judy home in his mustang. They arrived just after nine. Judy showed him the kitchen and left him to make whatever he wanted. She wanted to take a quick shower and change into something more comfortable.

While Judy was in the shower Tom decided to make something quick and light. Tacos. Judy had all the ingredients in her refrigerator for tacos. By the time she was done with her shower, Tom had the kitchen smelling great with tacos.

"Oh that smell good, Tom." Judy said as come out of her bedroom. She stood beside Tom as she popped a piece of tomato in her mouth. Tom smiled as she looked her up and down. She had her long brown hair in a banana clip, most of it pulled up except a few pieces hanging on the side and in front. She was wearing shorts and a polo shirt with two button undone.

"You look great!" he stared at her like the time when she was in her uniform and ogling her. It made her blush under his scrutiny.

"Thanks, I hope you don't mind but I wanted to get comfortable."

"Not at all." He admired her beautiful face. He rarely saw her without make up. She didn't need it. She had a natural glow to her face that when she smiled she turned a lot of heads including Tom. Her shorts were of a modest length that showed off her shapely legs. Judy always kept in great shape. Once she had told him that she worked out a minimum of three days a week in the gym and two days running a mile, preferring to rest on Sundays.

Tom thought what he would give to touch and love her as he brought the food to the table. They ate as soft music played in the background and chatted about everything in general. Judy expressed how the two year anniversary of Jenko's death was coming up soon. She missed the guy terribly. He was like a second father to her. When she first joined the force she had been his first choice for the jump street program. She had the right look he told her supervisor at the time but more importantly she had the sense to know how to handle certain situations with a non police like manner bringing sensitivity to the families of victims. She knew how to work with young people since her major in college was psychology and minor was child education. Jenko helped her into a better cop and a better person in his short time with the Jump Street Program.

Tom agreed with a nod and said, "He had that affect on me too. I played with his band a few times. There was something peaceful in his style of music. I will cherish those times for all my days. It gave me some balance."

Rom put his hand on Judy's hand. There was an awkward silence between them. Then he slowly moved in to kiss her. Their lips touched softly gently at first. She barely felt them. He pressed down on her lips massaging them to open up as he put his tongue inside her month and played with hers. Judy complied with a sense of urgency.

She temporarily let go of the fact that he was her co-worker. She didn't want to think about her rules. She hadn't dated in over six months for fear of rebounding with someone like Marcus. Her last boyfriend turned out to be gay. He decided after twelve months of on and off dating that's what he really wanted was a man not Judy. She didn't begrudge him the choice. She understood but was hurt for while. She had to do a self-evaluation. She hadn't dated regularly since him. Ioki had tried to set her up with a blind date once. Needless to say it didn't turn out great. He was a dud, looking for some hot blonde bomb shell that didn't exist. Ioki forgot to tell the guy that she wasn't blonde.

Tom deepened the kiss for another minute by holding on to Judy's face. He caressed her cheeks softly with his thumbs. He broke off the kiss a few seconds later and stared into Judy's eyes. He could tell she enjoyed it as much as he had. They both were flushed. His palms were sweaty. He had just lived through one of his fantasies. Kissing Judy Hoffs was a damn good dream came true.

"Judy" Tom broke the silence as he waited for her to say something. Judy was too stunned to say anything intelligible. He heard her say, "wow," with a smile of contentment on her face. Tom sighed with relief that she didn't beat him up for kissing her. Hell, she definitely didn't try to stop me. I'll give her some room to breath, Tom thought. He got up from the table and took the dishes to the dishwasher.

"Tom." Judy said trying to get her bearings back to normal. Had it really been that long since I kissed someone? Tom's not just someone she thought. "Don't worry about the dishes. I'll take of care of it later." She told Tom. "Do you want to watch a movie? The night is still young. Its only 10 after 10.

Tom wasn't about to say no but he didn't want to push Judy either. He wanted to make sure she was okay about the kiss. "Judy I'm sorry I got a little carried away when I kissed you." Tom was interrupted by Judy.

"I'm not sorry…" she said softly with a sensual smile. "It was nice. Thank you." She got up from the table and came to him. She kissed him on the cheek as Tom grabs Judy around the waist keeping her from walking away. Tom and Judy had always flirted with one another but nothing serious had ever come of it until now. Tom kissed Judy again with an intensity that made Judy weak in the knees. Tom and Judy made their way to Judy's bedroom. They made love that night and when it was over Tom pulled Judy close both sleeping soundly for the rest of the night.

When Tom woke up it was about seven am on Saturday morning. He got up quietly so not to disturb Judy. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and pulled the covers around her. He took a moment to soak in the sweet peaceful scene that Judy made lying there with a serene smile on her face. Tom grabbed his clothes and went into the bad room to wash up. Once done he went to the kitchen to leave a note for Judy and left.

Judy woke up feeling deliriously happy until she realized she had slept with Tom Hanson. "What did I just do?' she thought. She looked to see Tom but he wasn't there. His sent lingered in her sheets as she realized that he wasn't there. She got up and made her way to the bathroom. She took a shower and then went into the kitchen to make some coffee. She found the note Tom left her.

The note said, "Judy, I had some things to do today. I didn't want to disturb you. Thanks for last night, my beautiful lady. – I will call you later tonight." Judy put the note down and sipped her coffee thinking about last night events.

'Where do we go from here- Is this a one time fling or could it be more. Do I want more?' Judy didn't want to answer that thought. Having (wanting) Tom Hanson was not an option.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Assignment

Tom never got the chance to speak with Judy. His mom and her new boyfriend had car trouble a few hours away on a road trip to D.C. Tom ended up driving them to D.C and driving back Sunday Night. He tried calling her but she wasn't home and didn't know her cell phone. Frustrated Tom took solace in the fact that he would see Judy at work, maybe he could talk to her after the day was done.

At Chapel  
Doug sat at his desk playing with rubber bands and paper clips, trying to fling them across the room to Ioki's desk. Ioki ignored Doug's irritating parade of rubber bands hitting his desk. They didn't come close to him hitting and he wasn't going to allow Doug to get a rise out of him. He knew Doug was bored to death looking for someone to annoy.

Just then Judy came in and spoke to the guys. She had a sweet smile on her face but was preoccupied with something on her mind. Doug could tell right away that she was searching for something or someone. He decided to find out what was up with her.

"Hey Judy! Looking good girl!" Doug smiled at her as he rose up from his seat to great her.

"Thanks Doug! How is it going!" she said looking at Tom's desk. She could see that he hadn't arrived yet. Why hasn't he called me? Doug noticed the disappointed look in Judy face. She didn't notice that he was watching her reaction to not seeing Tom at his desk.

"You looking for Tom?" Doug interjected to Judy

"Yeah I was as a matter of fact, have you guys talked with him this morning?" Judy asked.

"Nah. I haven't" Doug stated. "He's usually here by now. He's probably talking to Captain Fuller or something. You guys have a new assignment coming up so I hear. We all do." Judy oblivious disappointed turned her full attention back to Doug and Ioki.

"Hey you already got your orders?" Ioki asked, looking up at Doug from his morning routine of coffee and reading the newspaper. Rachel's column is always a favorite to read in the morning. She was the editor for world news and politics commentary section. She always has interesting controversial topics to discuss.

"No, not yet. I heard Booker and Marcus discussing some of the details that of a case that they are having a hard time with. They are involved in a college intra fraternity ring suspected of hazing and prescription drug abuse. They haven't been able to infiltrate deep enough into the inner circle. Marcus is in the inner circle of Omega Psi Pi there but Booker is still on the outside of Alpha Psi Epsilon."

"Doug, Judy, Ioki and Tom – In my office, Now!" called Captain Fuller.

Just before Doug could say another word about the case they all stop what they were doing and went into Captain Fuller's office. As they were entering in the office Tom shows up behind Ioki. Judy doesn't notice until Tom spoke.  
"What's up Captain!" Tom said as the others stared at him in disbelief. They didn't see him walk in. Already in the room with Captain Fuller were Marcus and Booker. Marcus gave Judy a nasty look still fuming from the other day. Judy doesn't notice the Marcus staring at her. Her attention was focused on Tom and Captain Fuller.

"We are going to go in deep with the Frat house ring. Booker and Marcus suspect that it's more than one Fraternity and possible a sorority as well. Judy you will go undercover with the girls of Sigma Gamma Chi while Tom will go undercover in the same fraternity as Marcus. Doug you will be security on the college campus. Ioki you will be the pharmacy technician at location that has been raided three times now in the past two months. You are to find out who is stealing the drugs, whose selling, and how do two guys one in Alpha Psi Epilson, and one in Omega Psi Pi end up with commas in the hospital.  
Judy we need to know what kind of connections the girls of Sigma Gamma Chi have with the two fraternities. Marcus tells us the girls may be the front runners for the guys at the pharmacy. They go in and scope out the place. Then report to the guys. We also suspect that they are using and hazing too. Judy you will pair up with Marcus. Tom with Booker and Ioki and Doug will pair together. This is a huge case guys! Your partner will be your back up! Any questions? " There was a pause as everyone milled over their new assignments and the prospects of working with a partner. "You guys are dismissed then." Captain said as everyone walked out of his office.

Tom needed to speak with Judy but before he could get to her Marcus had stopped her in the hallway. He over heard Marcus say to Judy, "You are assigned as my partner, you going in as my girlfriend, got it! That's the only way a girl like you can get close to the Sigma Gamma Chi's sorority." The insult wasn't taken to too kindly by Judy but she held her tongue to see what else he had to say. Marcus continued on without considering that he had just insulted his partner. "Each girl has to date an Alpha Psi Eplison man before she can be finally accepted into the Sigma Gamma Chi sorority. It's the unofficial written rule known by the guys of the fraternity. The guys are kind of rough with their women too. They don't like women who are aggressive, uppity or who have more power than they do. They want their women to be just pretty and cater to them. In other words don't blow my cover. You have to act like my girl and do as I say!"

"I am your partner Marcus, I'll do what it takes to get the job done but I won't compromise myself. You just remember that you and I are just partners working on a case together nothing more. You got that sergeant?"

"Like I really want you," he said disgusted. "I gave you a chance to be with the best and you blew it. I was doing you a favor, sister." With that said Marcus walked away leaving Judy in the hallway with a look of utter contempt for the man that she would have to work side by side with for the next few weeks. That SOB she thought.

In the next minute, Tom came up to Judy and offered a friendly word. "Hey Judy" He was a little shy since he knew things between were different since they night they slept together. He waited for her to say something.

"Hi, Hanson." She looked at him. She didn't know what to say. "hi'- they both said again. It was an award moment. They tried to speak at the same time and only ended up getting in each others way. "Go ahead Tom," Judy said.

He said, "Sorry, I didn't get a chance to talk to you last night. I ended up having to take my mom to Washington D.C. Her car broke down. We need to talk."

Judy nodded her head in agreement. "Not hear or now." She indicated that she had to finish up the report from last week's case and that she would be free around lunch time.

"Great we'll chat over lunch. I just wanted to say thanks Judy. Thanks for giving me the opportunity. Don't let Marcus intimidate you. He is a jerk If you need additional back up know that I am a phone call away." With that said Tom left Judy to ponder over his statements as she returned to her desk to work.


End file.
